Sprinkler controller modules enable a user to turn a number of sprinkler stations on and off from a single location. Sprinkler controller modules further enable a user to establish a schedule for turning on and off sprinkler stations in electrical communication with the module. Each sprinkler station generally includes a sprinkler valve, which is frequently a solenoid valve, that opens and closes in response to an electrical control signal from the sprinkler controller module. Opening a valve for a sprinkler controller station enables pressurized water to flow through the valve to sprinkler heads in fluid communication with the valve to provide water, or another fluid (such as water infused with fertilizer), to a specified region.
Unfortunately, a number of limitations exist in many sprinkler controller modules. For example, many of these modules are not expandable. As a result, if a user needs to control more sprinkler stations than are allowed by the present module, the user must discard the previously used sprinkler controller module and purchase an entirely new module that enables control of the desired number of sprinkler stations. It is, of course, time-consuming to replace the sprinkler controller module and wasteful to discard the previously used module.
Further, currently existing sprinkler controller modules may allow for add-on modules. However, these add-on modules or systems have certain limitations. For example, a base sprinkler controller module may allow only the addition of a single add-on module. In other cases, all of the electronic circuitry for controlling the additional sprinkler modules may be in the base unit, thus unnecessarily increasing the cost of the base unit.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved sprinkler controller module, which is disclosed below.